


Red Lipstick All On The Paper

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Phanfics by Chrissy [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Drabble, Feminization, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming the Blind Makeup Challenge, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lipstick All On The Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rihanna's "Red Lipstick". THE VIDEO WAS BEGGING FOR THIS ONESHOT.

_It’s for The Red Nose Day_ , Dan keeps telling himself after he and Phil edit the video together. _It’s not like we’re advertising to the world that we’re secretly dating._

“You have that thinking face,” Phil boops his nose. “Without the horrible make-up I put on you, of course.”

“I thought you thought your make-up skills are better than mine,” Dan rolls his eyes. “God, we aren’t ever going to use these shit again.”

“Is that so?” Phil’s green-blue eyes shine with a challenging gleam. “I can just picture you cross-dressed in a nice tight-fitting dress and make-up on.”

“In all these years I’ve been with you, I didn’t know you were a kinky bastard,” Dan laughs it off.

-

**The next day**

Dan shouldn’t be doing this, with what little self-respect he has for himself. Phil is out to see his friends and that gave him roughly three hours to get the things he needed.

He went to some female clothes store and bought a skirt, and the clerk asked him if he was buying them for his girlfriend. (He just blushed and didn’t reply.) He didn’t throw the make-up away, and he did buy some lacy top that he was going to wear just for Phil’s pleasure.

So now, stood in front of the mirror, he looks and feels weird. He watched some make-up tutorial video shit to apply make-up _properly_. There was no way in hell he was wearing heels so he just opted for ‘flats’. (He thinks that’s the term girls use for that kind of shoes.) He was just finishing up the lipstick when he hears the door opening.

“Hey Dan, did you make — holy shit,” Phil stops in the living room. “I was _joking_ but this is better than I imagined.”

“I embarrassed the shit out of myself buying these clothes,” Dan feels really, _reall_ y awkward that he’s also wearing lacy knickers under the uncomfortable skirt.

“You make a pretty girl, Daniel,” Phil sounds like he’s trying to not laugh at him. “I think I can reward my baby girl, yeah?”

Dan bites his lower lip, probably smudging the lipstick. The top is really itchy and fuck, he just wants to get out of his clothes.

“Maybe?” Dan doesn’t comment on the feminisation. “How so?”

“Gonna eat you out, baby,” Phil pulls him close, his breath tickling his skin. “I should, right?”

Dan opens his mouth to say something when Phil chooses that exact moment to suck on the sensitive patch of skin under his ear. He moans loudly, clutching at Phil’s t-shirt. Soon, their clothes come off, minus the lacy knickers Dan bought. It’s black with pink bows framing his dick. (Which shouldn’t be as erotic at Dan thinks it is.) Phil pulls the backside of the knickers just enough to expose his hole, tongue lapping at it. Dan grunts at the teasing action, digging his nails into the armrest of the sofa. He wants to yell at Phil to get to the fucking point of rimming already but he knows that Phil will just stop entirely if he does that. Phil seems to be smirking against his skin, the tantalising strokes against his entrance too agonising. After a _really_ long while, Phil’s tongue finally enters him, prodding at his prostate straight away. He mewls at the sensation, wanting to tug at Phil’s hair. His prick is trapped against the stupid lace and having his prostate stimulated isn’t all that helpful. Dan hears something being uncapped and soon enough, slicked-up fingers enter him as well, probing his prostate under the very talented tongue. Dan comes onto the sofa (he should worry about the cumstain but he’s not) with a very sexy noise. (Not really.)

“Be a good girl and ride daddy’s cock, yeah?” Phil coos into Dan’s ear, grabbing the condom from the sofa (of course) and rolling it on. “C’mon, Dan.”

Dan nods and pulls the knickers to the side with one hand, grabbing Phil’s hard-on with the other, and slowly sinks down on his boyfriend’s cock. He moans at the fullness, which is muffled by Phil’s rough kiss. He rotates his hips in figure eight’s as they kiss passionately, the friction against his dick from the lace as he moves oddly pleasurable. Phil’s hands come around his waist and move down to his arse, squeezing it as he starts to bounce. He just pants against Phil’s lips as the familiar coils in his lower stomach starts and comes for the second time. He’s over-sensitive, but Phil hasn’t come yet so he just grinds his hips lazily as Phil fucks up into his prostate and soon enough, he spills into the condom with a shudder.

“I love you, Dan,” Phil mumbles, nuzzling his nose against Dan’s nose.

“I love you too, Phil, you kinky bastard,” Dan replies, not able to fight the grin spreading across his face.


End file.
